Flash Light
by Swoshawosh
Summary: A freelance journalist gets the story of a lifetime, but is it worth the cost? Oneshot.


**Flash Light**

**Author's Notes**

**I need to get back in practice for Pokémon Registered, and this thing's been bouncing around my head in various incarnations for a week now, so without further ado, here is…Flash Light. Enjoy.**

**- Clemment Gibbs' Recorder-**

** - Transcript Of Contents -**

**-Tuesday**

The most fascinating story just revealed itself to me. Last night I was contemplating the recent disappearances of several people in the forest nearby, right? Well, as I was thinking about this, I suddenly saw, in the exact same forest, flashes of light. Periodically, bright flashes of light would show up in the forest...always in different locations. Perhaps the two could be linked? Even if not, it could make an interesting opinion piece. Maybe my work will finally get published...I hope so.

-Wednesday I did some research today into the disappearances. They're consistent with the same story every time…the person goes into the woods for whatever reason, but they never come back. No explanation, according to the papers. Hmph. I'll prove to them I'm a greater journalist than all of them! I'm going to go to the woods and look for the flashes of light. I'll probably bring my Growlithe, too...can't hurt to have some firepower on hand.

I saw nothing after my foray into the woods, except for a lot of Pokémon. What was strange was that even though they were quite confident in confronting us, only a few ever fought. Most just fled. That could be interesting, is there some disease or something in the forest? It creeped me out a bit, but we decided to leave when it got dark. Maybe Growlithe doesn't like the dark, but he was barking like crazy, and I was a bit paranoid I'd go missing too. Who knows? We headed back. The flashes went on again that night, so it seems consistent. More people disappeared today, apparently. Both events are ongoing, and in the same area. It's worth a conspiracy theory at least. We'll go back tomorrow, I think.

**-Thursday**

Tragedy! At least for my story. The police have quarantined the forest. I literally cannot enter. The flashes continue, and I appear to be the only one. I think I might have to sneak in...I'm running out of money, and even ramen is getting too expensive...I might have to get a job at the Pokémon Trainer Shop. That sucks...I hate working. It's much more fun to be a journalist, even if no one thinks I'm a good Recordr. I'm going to sneak in tomorrow. For now, I'm going to try and devise a plan. It's no good if I disappear, too!

**-Friday**

What a strange occurence...The entire police force stationed in the woods has disappeared. Looks like no one's immune...you can't use brute force, or numbers to figure it out. It's good to know, I guess. I've decided on a stealth method for figuring it out. I've triangulated on a map of the forest the general area of the flashes. It's near the old graveyard, actually..spooky! When we visited there earlier this week, could we have been being stalked by a ghost..? Interesting...Growlithe are very sensitive to ghostly presences. It's honestly freaking me out a bit. But I gotta get that story or get a job...so I know where I'm going tonight. Right now, I've packed my stealth outfit-all black, it's the best I could do-, and my camera. We're heading out tonight.

I'm recording from the field, here. This is all happening as I Record it this time...Whoa! There's the flash again. I have Growlithe in a Pokéball if I need to fight. I've chased several down, and I could've sworn I heard people..If I could only catch up, then we could-HOLY-(scuffling sounds)-this is it, guys...I just witnessed everything...I'm gonna find a safer spot to record...(muffled running sounds can be heard)-Alright, I don't believe this either but this is what I saw...There was a person standing ahead of me, along with a humanoid figure standing opposite to them. The...thing, I don't know, maybe a ghost? Let me check the camera...huh? I guess it was a Gengar, or at least that's what the camera shows...anyway...the thing held up a camera, one of those old-timey ones. Not the big boxey ones, but not a new one either. Yeah, and then...then it held up the camera, and took a picture, at least, that's what it looked like. There was a bright light-the phenomenon I've observed-and then...WAIT A SECOND...(silence, then a rustling and then silence again)...I think we're safe to continue. It went away. This is like a horror story out of a children's book...anyway, when the flash died down, the person was gone. Instead, there was a Totodile in its place. As Farfetch'd as it seems, it has all the evidence backing it...People disappearing, flashes of light...I figured it all out. Now I just have to get out of he-HOLY-NO-DON'T-!

-FLASH-

(The record goes on with relative silence before shutting off.)

**-Saturday**

(Tapping sounds, then a button being pushed. To the average listener, what ensues is a long string of variations on the word Riolu.)

_Hello, hello?...oh no...I can't even talk anymore...Well, crap. If anyone ever is able to understand this, whatever that thing was, it got me. I was blinded by the flash, and then I blacked out or something. When I came to, I was like this...I'm a Riolu now. This is incredible and terrifying. At least I still stand upright, but...I'm so small now. Everything is so big...my notebook, camera, everything but this recorder is gone. My clothes, even my Growlithe. I hope he's alright. What happens now? I can't live out here...that thing might find me again, and I can't battle or find food. If I get caught...oh...I can get caught. I'm a Pokémon now. If anyone can understand this tape, stay away from the woods! I'll try to get this to the police or someone, at least. I don't know what happens after that. I'm going to stop this here._

_My name is Clemment Gibbs. I am a freelance journalist. Whoever hears this, look for me. I am now a Riolu. Look for me. Please._

(A sighing sound can be heard, then a click and the recording ends.)

**-Clemment Gibbs' Recorder-**

**Found: Saturday, 3:32 PM**

**Turned In By: Della Arinson**

**Circumstances:**

**Found in clutches of a "small blue dog thing, standing upright", identified as Riolu, when the Pokémon was found being "hugged like a stuffed animal" by Della's daughter, Shelly. The Riolu could not be found afterwards.**

**Current Status: To be investigated further. A search party was dispatched to locate the Riolu, and a top Pokémon Linguist has been brought in to translate the last entry.**

**-End Of Report-**

As you finish your transcript of the final entry, you shudder at the thought that this may have happened to more than just one person. You file away your report and head back to your hotel room the police hadfor you, and sink into a sleep of ghosts and cameras with unknown powers.

**End Of Flash Light**

**Author's Notes**

**Well, this was quite fun! I might have to write a sequel of some sort. Pokémon Registered is my next immediate concern, however. Expect a new chapter soon! Review, please!**


End file.
